Thank you
by Mstang23
Summary: "It's my fault the calamity started! If I had just done as I was told, then Misaki wouldn't have had to die! Nobody else would have died…." She trailed on, slowly falling to her knees. She hugged them to her chest, burying her face between her knees.


This is just a quick little oneshot I came up with, sorry if some of the things are wrong,but there are a few spoilers. If you have any requests or story ideas, I'll be happy to do them! Just leave me a review. Okay, now without further or do (?), lets start the story.

(I own nothing. All rights go to their original owners.)

* * *

><p>"It wasn't your fault!" I yelled at Misaki, my anger and frustration beginning to bubble over the surface. "It wasn't your fault that Misaki Fujioka died!" Misaki has recently gotten this idea in her mind that she was the one responsible for her sister's death, and she won't believe otherwise. She slowly looked up at me, with fire burning in her one red eye.<p>

"What do you know? You don't even have siblings! You could never know what it feels like!" Misaki yelled at me, anger and sadness prominent in her one good eye. Tears poured down her face. I was taken aback, her comment had really struck home. I felt something tug at my heart, and a lump grew at my throat. This was the first time Misaki had ever shown so much emotion, and I stood dumbfounded as she continued to yell at me.

"It's my fault the calamity started! If I had just done as I was told, then Misaki wouldn't have had to die! Nobody else would have died…." She trailed on, slowly falling to her knees. She hugged them to her chest, burying her face between her knees and her chest, hiccupping with tears every few seconds. I stood, unsure of what to do. I quietly lowered myself to my knees, and sat down close to Misaki. I sighed and looked at the sky. The stars were bright, and there was a slight breeze in the air. The river ahead splashed quietly in the background. I heard sniffling, and I looked back over at Misaki. The moonlight reflected off of her already pale skin, making it appear translucent. Her black hair swayed with the wind, and I reached out to touch it. I twirled it with my fingers, as Misaki stopped sniffling, and looked up.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She asked, her eyes big with surprise.

I smirked slightly, continuing to play with her hair. It was so soft, and silky too.

"Your hair is so pretty." I said simply. A small blush crept on her cheeks, and she quickly buried her face in her knees again.

"You're so weird." She replied, turning her face and wiping away a stray tear. I stopped playing with her hair, and she froze, looking up, surprised at the sudden action. I looked back towards the river, my hand falling back to my side. We sat in silence for a few moments, as her sobs slowly turned into quiet whimpers. I laughed quietly to myself, as Misaki turned to me with a dumbfounded expression.

"What's so funny?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. I kept laughing, the laughs slowly growing louder and louder. Misaki continued to look at me with that expression, making me laugh even harder. "I don't get it, what is so funny?" She asked again, a pout on her face.

"You look cute like that, Misaki." Her face grew red once again, and as she looked away I chuckled, laying down on my back with my hands behind my head. She sat for a few minutes, fuming, but later gave up and laid down next to me.

"Hey, Sakakibara-kun." She questioned. I turned my head towards her.

"Hm?" I asked.

"I'm sorry…for what I said earlier."

I sat up and looked at her, and she slowly sat up too, looking at me with a sad red eye, threatening to leak tears again.

"It's fine." I said, gazing distantly at the river.

"No, it's not."

Surprised, I looked back at her.

"It was rude, and out of line. I know I shouldn't have, and…." The tears finally broke free. Once again, she was crying. I sat there for a while, wondering what I should do. An evil smile crept up on my face as I thought of the perfect plan. Misaki looked at me.

"Sakakibara-kun…what's wrong?"

I smiled at her evilly before lunging at her, reaching out with my hands. She gasped in surprise, then an uncontrollable fit of laughter followed in pursuit. I started tickling her with no mercy. Her eyes popped, and her face split into an ear-to-ear smile. We started rolling on the grass, laughing. It can't have gone on for more than a few minutes before she was red faced and begging for mercy. I rolled on top of her and continued tickling her, as her pale arms shot up, desperately trying to push me away. Her whole body was racking with laughter.

"St-st-stop! P-P-lease!" She yelled between laughs.

As I stopped tickling her, her arms fell back down beside her. I still sat on top of her, watching her face slowly turn from red to its normal pale complexion, and waited for her breathing to regulate. I laughed heartedly, and looked back down at her.

"I knew you just needed to laugh."

She stared at me with anger and embarrassment. I kept laughing. But then, she smiled wickedly.

"Wha…What?" I asked, as her smile grew.

Her small arms shot out like daggers, attacking my sides. I was so surprised, and I couldn't stop laughing. But thankfully, she wasn't very strong. I reached for her hands and grabbed hold of them, pulling them away from my sides and to the top of her head, pinning her there. I struggled to regain my breath. I opened my eyes and saw Misaki's face only a few inches from mine. My eyes grew big, and a blush covered both of our cheeks. Misaki smiled suddenly, and I blinked. Her happy-filled eye looked up to mine, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Sakakibara-kun." I let go of her hands and climbed off of her, reaching out my hand to help her up. I pulled her up, and she stood in front of me.

"No problem, hahah." I laughed nervously, and began blushing again when I thought of the compromising position we were in before. Heat rushed to my cheeks as I turned to start walking. A small pale hand reached out and caught mine before I could though, and I turned around.

"Misaki, what are you-" A set of lips silenced mine before I could finish. I relaxed into the kiss, and brought my other hand up to cup her face. It was a short, innocent kiss, but to me, it felt like it lasted a lifetime. We gently pulled away and I rested my forehead on hers.

"Sakakibara-kun?" She whispered.

"Hm?"

"Thank you.."

* * *

><p>Blegh, so fluffy, but who cares :) Please leave me a review, but no flames please. Constuctive Criticism is accepted. I am addicted to Another right now, and I just love Sakakibara and Misaki :) Byebye :)<p> 


End file.
